It is desirable to be able to make inline geophone cable splices. Such cable splices need to be sturdy as the cable and its connected equipment is used and reused in rough terrain and under rough handling conditions. Furthermore, such splices are required to be waterproof as the geophone strings are frequently laid in wet and marshy locations. Various types of splicing equipment presently used are complicated, expensive, some require potting, some are not easily field serviceable, and most require considerable time for installation.
The present invention is directed to an inline geophone cable splice which is field serviceable, waterproof, provides maximum cable break strength while providing a cost efficient and rapid method of repair. The present geophone cable splice does not require any internal potting, is quick and easy to install, is flexible, and is a smaller size and weight than conventional splicing apparatus.